


庆17年6月休登连续撒糖贺文

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	庆17年6月休登连续撒糖贺文

早前的战斗太过激烈，最新型的哨兵机器人将身经百战的X战警们几度逼入绝境。拉锯战从正午持续到斜阳西沉，终于几架巨型机器人的脑袋被从钢铁之躯上摘除，电流在短路的电线里闪着哔啪嗞啦的火花。

胜利的代价，队伍中的大多数人都挂了彩。而Logan，只一味的往前冲，根本不听身后来自Scott的怒吼。堪堪躲过一记掌心炮，若是没有蓝恶魔及时闪现将他带走，这会儿他应该还躺在战场上等着自己的身体重生。

摸摸有些僵硬的脖子，Logan想起战斗结束后，Scott摘下手套狠狠丢在他面前的地上一声不吭转身便上了黑鸟。Logan撇了撇嘴，呿，小题大做的瘦子。

身上的衣服全丢在地上，他现在需要一个冷水澡来赶走因高强度的战斗而持高不下的肾上腺素。一屁股坐在床上，抬脚脱下一只袜子，拎起来闻了闻……他决定跟X教授提个建议，下次采购洗衣粉的时候买加香型的。

房门被人推开，“咔哒”一声门锁落下。

手里还拎着一只袜子，Logan抬头看着还是冷着一张脸的Scott，觉得自己应该说点儿什么。

“你去帮我把袜子洗了？”手往前递了递，极其欠揍的语气。

“啪！”一声，Scott反手打掉了Logan手里的袜子。冲过去一把掐住Logan的下巴，拇指和食指将泛着青茬儿的下巴捏出两块失去血色的苍白。

疼得Logan倒抽了口气，Scott的手劲儿让他有种牙床都被捏碎的错觉。Logan晃着头，将自己从对方的掌中挣脱。瞎子都看得出现在Scott的脸色铁青，倒不是Logan怕，而是在失去理智这件事情上，世界范围内破坏力最惊人的两个现在就在这个房间里。

“不洗算了，我去洗澡，别挡路。”说完，便要起身。

Scott将Logan按在床上，整个人挤进Logan的两腿中间。Logan光裸的身体贴着Scott，灼人的体温穿过光滑的皮质战斗服滚烫着Scott下身坚挺的欲望。将Logan的双手压在头顶，死死按住，不让他有一丝一毫可活动的空间。

“开个玩笑而已，用不着这样吧？”Logan一味的装傻，他非常清楚Scott的这股邪火儿到底打哪儿来。他俩为这件事吵过不止一次了，几乎已经成为一种日常。无非就是Scott嫌自己战斗中冲得太快不听指挥，他却认为打起来哪儿管得了那么多，上去先搞死一波再说。战斗理念南辕北辙也就罢了，自从俩人滚到一块儿，Scott那令人发指的保护欲更变本加厉，即使自己再怎么强调他是拥有最强大自愈基因的变种人，他却一个字儿都听不进去。

今天的战斗几番致命，Scott在不远处一声声破了音的吼声足以说明自己当时处于多么危险的境地。他没空理会更多，他被以命相搏的刺激所吸引，一次次将自己送到与敌人对峙的第一阵。

“生这么大气，至于么？我这不好好的，没事儿，别总一惊一乍的。”Logan挣了挣，换成一只手束缚自己却还是挣不开。看样子，Scott今天是彻底让自己惹毛了。

“你到底长没长心！”愤怒的声音在自己耳边炸开，震得脑子嗡嗡作响。

“你他妈的喊什么！”Logan也急了抬腿一脚踹上Scott的小腹便使劲儿想将他蹬开。脚上还挂着那只来不及脱下的黑色棉袜，柔软温暖的触感让Scott硬着的阴茎更加躁动。扯着袜腰儿将袜子脱下来甩到一边，这下，Logan整个人赤条条的被禁锢在床上，而始作俑者却还是整齐得随时可以去出任务。Scott端起Logan的脚丫子，张口便把大脚趾咬在嘴里。

“操！你他妈是狗么？疼！疼！疼！松开！松开！”Logan蹬腿乱动，不能怪他，Scott这一口简直用得是要将他的脚趾头咬掉的力气。

撒开嘴，脚趾上一圈见了轻微血丝。两秒不到的功夫，就连牙印儿都看不见了。

“疼？！你还知道疼？！”Scott的眼镜中泛起危险的红光，透过边沿仿佛昭示着一场风暴即将到来。“往前冲的时候你怎么不想想疼不疼？！被子弹射成筛子的时候你怎么不想想疼不疼？！躺在那儿等自愈的时候你怎么不想想疼不疼？！”

尖锐的质问疾风骤雨般拍得Logan一阵阵发懵，他只能下意识的开口：“谁他妈的会在打仗的时候想那么多？”

“是，你不想……”Scott一只手解开裤子的拉链，怒涨的阴茎跳出来弹在Logan的屁股上。“你他妈的都不想，我为什么还要在乎？”话音落，一个挺身便冲进了Logan的身体。

“我操你……”Logan的怒骂被整个噎回了喉咙，纵使铁汉如他，被硕大的凶器入侵自己尚未准备好的后穴也难免要嚎上一声。他知道自己流血了，虽然伤势跟任何一次战损都没法比，可却有什么东西又酸又涩的梗在自己心口。

他闭紧嘴巴，不让自己吭一声。绷紧的肌肉让挺进的动作进行得十分困难，而Scott固执地一再向里并开始摩擦会为Logan产生快感的地方。强大的自愈能力让伤口出现片刻便消失无踪，只留下血液沾红了两人的下体，也充当着简单的润滑为入侵者提供着方便。

自己的脸大概是被狗吃了，Logan想。在Scott锲而不舍的开拓中，肠道变得柔软开始接纳并贪婪的包裹住尺寸惊人的凶器。后穴里那一处被磨蹭得有些发热，热流通过神经导向前端逐渐抬头的性器，然后将痛快的舒爽感传至身体的每个角落。

“你心里一点儿我的位置都没有，我他妈的是吃错了什么药才会爱上你？”Scott右手摸着Logan的脸，咬牙切齿的说。

“你放屁！”Logan怒了，爱人的话无疑否定了他在两人关系中的意义。“你以为谁都能心血来潮的过来干我屁眼么！”

“你倒是敢！”Scott的手移到Logan的脖颈上，虎口压在喉结下方，用手指压住左右两侧动脉。“我就应该直接废了你，让你哪儿都去不了。再也上不了战场，再也不会受伤。”

Logan感到脖子上慢慢加重力道的手在不住的颤抖，掌心传递向Logan的是无法抑制的恐惧。伟大的Cyclops居然在害怕……因为我。Logan如此想着，心里有什么东西绽开，仅仅一瞬响彻脑海。

“不然就这么杀了你，我再跟你一起……”

大脑缺少供血让Logan的意识变得有些飘忽，思考凝滞缓慢似乎不大辨别得出Scott到底在说些什么。可身体的感觉被放大数倍，丁点儿的空气流动都使格外敏感的身体阵阵颤慄。后穴被巨物操开的黏腻水声变得更加刺耳，像湿滑的舌头顶进他的耳道舔舐着耳内细软的茸毛。异常的瘙痒让他忍不住哼叫着，他觉得自己不但被人操着屁股，连自己的耳膜都被这淫靡的声响疯狂操干。他将自己贴向Scott，一柱擎天的阴茎擦蹭着Scott的小腹。皮质衣料被摩擦出极高的温度，仿佛要将Logan的阴茎灼伤烫化。铃口里流出的淫液沾染得那一处战斗服黑亮一片，又随着动作涂满Logan自己的阴茎。

所有的感官都被剥除，只留下下身不断积累的欲焰。Logan像条脱水的鱼，大张着嘴巴企图通过呼吸抵御前所未有的快感。

然而他失败了，彻彻底底的。

他的口中发出饥渴的叫声，他要更多更痛快的感觉。双腿盘在Scott的身后，挺着屁股贴上去。他搅紧自己的后穴，让Scott每一次的进出都更加用力。

双手上的钢爪难以自控得弹出割破了床单，高挺的阴茎在没有丝毫抚慰的情况下，不断喷发着淡白色的精液。多而浓稠的体液飞溅在两人之间，Logan的胸膛下巴以及Scott黑色的战斗服上布满色情的液体。

Logan绷紧身体射出的瞬间，也逼出了Scott压抑多时的欲望。体内的热浪冲击着Logan，他想叫出来，却只能干张着嘴，发不出一点儿声音。

在Logan翻着白眼失去意识之前，他仿佛感觉到有水滴落在自己的脸上。一定是错觉，他可是Cyclops，Logan伴着这样的想法昏了过去。

===============================================

想过来时，自己已经被清理干净。躺在爱人怀里，说实话，大热天的有点儿腻歪。

“疯完了？”Logan拍了拍紧紧环住自己的两条铁臂。“疯完了就跟我说说，你到底怎么了？”

Scott将脸埋进Logan的脖根处，闷闷的说：“我最近经常做一个噩梦，你失去了你的能力，你死了。”

Logan一脸平静道：“我当什么事儿呢！谁都会死，只是早晚，我也不例外。”

Scott收紧手臂。“别让我看见那一天……Logan。我不知道我会做出什么让自己后悔的事情，只因为失去你。”

“所以你打算死在我前面？”Logan转过身，抓着Scott的头发逼问道。得到沉默的回应，Scott恶狠狠的说：“我必须得说，you are a dick,slim!”

“yeah,I am。”


End file.
